Gamera vs Titan
by venom rules all
Summary: This takes place after the Gamera revenge of Iris movie, WARNING for those who only watch the attack on titan anime and don't read the manga this story could contain spoilers.


**This is a one shot but if it gets enough reviews i will consider writing a sequel to it if you want me to, any way without further ado i give you all.**

**Gamera vs Colossal Titan.**

After defeating Iris Gamera was currently battling the army of gyaos, the battle was intense the gyaos was dropping one by one until there was only one left that tried to escape by flying in to space, but Gamera was not going to let it get away.

Gamera finally caught up with it and the 2 battled until Gamera ripped off gyaos head, but the battle had brought them close to a black hole and Gamera was unable to keep himself from getting sucked in.

In another world where the human race was on the brink of extinction because of the humanoid creature known as titans an operation to reclaim wall maria was in progress, but it wasn't going to well.

Mikasa Ackerman was in big trouble, her 3D maneuver gear had ran out of gas and she was now in the hand of a grinning titan.

'_No not like this' _Mikasa thought as the titan was getting ready to eat her_ 'I'm sorry Eren'._

Mikasa closed her eyes waiting for the end, but it did not come, she slowly opened her eyes only to see that the titan was looking at the sky. Confused Mikasa looked up too and what she saw made her eyes wide.

Then the titans fingers was cut off and Mikasa was carried to safety not taking her eyes of the sky.

Mikasa was put down on top of wall rose and her adopted brother Eren Jaeger knelt down in front of her.

"What is wrong with you Mikasa, you could have been eaten why did you not try to get out of the titans grasp" Eren shouted at Mikasa who just kept looking at the sky before she slowly looked at Eren.

"The sky, look at the sky" Mikasa said.

Eren was confused and looked up only to share Mikasa's reaction, soon both humans and titans where looking at the sky, something seemed to be falling down.

On top of wall maria stod 3 people, those people were, bertholdt the colossal titan, Reiner the armored titan and Ymir the dancing titan, all of them where known as titan shifters, like all the other they too where looking at the falling object coming from the sky.

Finally the object hit the ground creating a massive blast through the city, everyone shielding their eyes from the wall of dust, when the dust settles everyone saw something that looked like a giant boulder laying in the middle of the destroyed town.

Then the boulder started to move, everyone's eyes widen when they saw a massive creature standing up, the creature looked like a giant turtle but it stood on its back legs it had massive arms with spikes on them and also a small line of spikes on it's head and it had 2 tusks sticking out of it's mouth.

The creature looked around, it seemed confused, this was earth but not the earth he knew, he looked down at the titans who was just standing there looking at him.

On a different part of wall maria stood a short blonde girl named Historia, next to her stood captain Levi and Hanji Zoe.

Historia was looking at the massive creature in front of her until she saw something shining in front of her, she looked down and saw a weird shaped rock laying in front of her, she picked it and as she did it send something through her body making her a little dizzy.

Levi noticed this and asked "What's wrong?".

"Gamera" Historia said

"What?" Levi asked confused.

Historia looked at him and said "The creatures name is Gamera, i don't know how to explain it but after i touched this rock i can somehow hear his thoughts".

Now Levi was beyond confused and looked at Gamera, if this creature was capable of thinking that would mean it is intelligent, maybe they could use this 'Gamera'.

Levi looked at Historia and said "Do you think you can tell this 'Gamera' to kill the titans?"

Historia looked at him and said "Well if i concentrate maybe he can hear my thoughts too, let me try".

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her thoughts _'um Gamera can you hear me?'_ Gamera responded by looking in her direction, it worked.

Historia continued _'Those creatures you see below you, they are called titans they eat humans, not out of hunger but out off pleasure, they have driven us to the brink of extinction, please Gamera you got to stop them'._

Gamers looked down at the titans again this time with anger in his eyes this would not be the first time he has encountered human eating monsters.

Gamera let out his trade mark roar causing everyone to cover their ears, then Gamera charged up and let out a blast of his fire breath burning the titans to ash.

The 3 titan shifters looked as Gamera continued to kill the other titans, clearly this creature was going to be a big threat to their plans if they dont kill it here.

Bertholdt walked to the edge of the wall and said "I'm going to try to kill that thing".

Reiner looked at him knowing that Bertholdt titan form stood the most chance of beating that thing, he sighed and said "Ok, but if starts to get bad i will back you up".

Bertholdt smiled at him and said "Understood, thanks".

Then Bertholdt took out a knife and stabbed himself in the shoulder before jumping of the wall.

There was a yellow light, a light the humans were all to familiar with,Gamera turned around and saw another titan, but this one was different, it was much bigger then the others, it was, **The colossal titan.**

Gamera let out a roar which the colossal returned, they charged at each other locking fists and was pushing against each other.

Only now could the people see just how big Gamera was, he was actually looking down at the colossal, if they where to make a guess they would say that Gamera was at least 80 meters tall.

They continued to push against each other until Gamera slowly started to overpower the colossal whose eyes became wide with fear.

'_Damn it, how strong is this thing?' _Bertholdt thought as he was being pushed back more and more.

Gamera roared in his face, the colossal head butted him then fread one of his arms and punched Gamera right in the jaw.

However Gamera just looked back annoyed and hit the colossal hard sending him to the ground and started to trample on him.

Eren who was watching everything allowed a small smile to appear on his face, it felt really satisfying to watch that traitor getting beaten down like that.

Reiner on the other hand have had enough he stabbed himself and jumped down from the wall, transforming into the armored titan.

Gamera saw the armored titan running towards them, he quickly turned around and fire a plasma ball at him, it was an direct hit.

Bertholdt saw what happened to his friend and in rage he jumped at Gamera from behind grabbing him around the neck in choke hold.

Levi suddenly saw Historia grabbing her throat like she couldn't breathe, Levis eyes went wide, it seems that she did not only share Gamera's thoughts but also his pain.

Gamera was spinning around trying to shake the colossal of but he would not let go, then Gamera fell backward using his enormous weight to nearly crush the colossal under him.

Finally free Gamera turned around and began to charge up his fire, the colossal would not be able to heal in time and he looked at Gamera with pure fear.

Eren smile grew wider and he said "Yes do it, do it, DO IT".

Then Gamera unleashed the full force of his flames on the colossal who screamed in pain as he was burned to nothing.

Gamera let out a victory roar and all the humans cheered for him while the titans started to run out from the city in fear of the giant turtle.

Meanwhile Reiner had survived the blast from Gamera's flame but he was unconscious, Ymir who a turned in to her own titan from came up to him and picked him up, she looked at Gamera, this was a fight they could not win, then she left with Reiner.

Gamera looked at Historia and she smiled at him, then his legs went in to hiss shell and he started to fly, he flew over the wall and started killing the other titans that were running from him in panic.

Levi looked at Historia and asked "Did he really talk to you?".

Historia smiled and said "Not really we could just felt the same thing, but there is one thing he made clear that he did not even need to say, this day marks the beginning of a new hope".

Gamera continued to fly and let out a big roar to his new home.

.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
